


Fun sex with friends

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Paint, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: CAUTION: Rare / weird sexual pairings. (Including straight & lesbian/gay sex)Chapter 8: Short snippet of Sanvers sex.This is the weirdest thing I've ever writen.I'm just gonna call this an AU were Maggie and Alex are together but the social expectations regarding who can have sex with whom are completely different and all over the place. This way I can write the weirdest pairings that come to mind in smut form. While I still believe Sanvers would be romantically together.It's not polyamory since only Sanvers are romantically involved but also I don't wanna just say it's an open relationship 'cause I may include boss/employee, or sibilings, or anything... My only restrictions are:- Consent (Always! Consent is essential & sexy)- Over 16 years old (which is the limit for sexual consent in my country & it feels right to me).But besides that... I won't limit myself!





	1. Maggie & James

**Author's Note:**

> I will include the sexual pairings for each chapter in the title. Remember that only Sanvers are romantically involved in this AU, though! (But it's all consensual, as explained in the summary!)
> 
> Also, I forgot to say. I'm not gonna allow comments :)
> 
> First up is Maggie & James.

James pulled his zipper down. He was semi-hard already. He pulled his dick out and started to stroke himself.

Maggie was in front of him, just leaving her bags on the counter. She smiled when she turned and so his dick out and getting ready to play.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"Yes! Yes I am. Have you seen you? Maggie, I've fancied you since the first time I saw you." James was already the tiniest bit breathless.

"Well, now is your chance, big boy!"

Maggie went over to James and grabed him by his shoulders (that ment her arms were almost fully extended upwards) and pulled him down so that she could kiss him.

"What do you say you go sit over there in the sofa, James? Have we discussed anything we needed to?"

"I think so. You said your requirements were condoms and a safe word, even though we'd be taken words at face value, in case we really need to get the other to snap out of it."

"Yes, exactly. How does pineaple sound to you as a safe word"

"It sounds fine, Maggie. I bought some strawberry flavoured condoms..." James was just very lazily stroking himself while they discussed this.

"Great! I love how strawberry tastes!"

"I know, so you said the other day when we were having brunch with the rest of the superfriends"

They smiled tenderly at eachother. They were really good friends. They cared about each other dearly. And today they just decided to have some fun.

Alex knew, of course, Maggie had told her earlier that day "Hey, James asked me the other day if I felt like going to his place to have a nice fuck. Would this be okay with you? And would tonight work fine? I know you were discussing something with Lucy earlier about going to have a drink to that fancy bar I don't really like". Alex just said "Sure. Have fun! I'll be good to have some time to catch up with Lucy on what's going on in our lives, as close friends just the two of us. Just, safe sex, please!" - "Always Aly, you know that!" Maggie said sweetly as she leaned to kiss Alex softly and shortly on her lips.

Back on the present, James retrieved a couple of comdoms from his back pocket, they both looked pink. Maggie started to undress herself in front on the sofa were James was sitting with his dick out. He started to stroke himself just a tiny bit faster as Maggie undressed.

She took her flannel off with her back to James and then turned around to look him in the eye as she uncliped the front of her bra and left her boobs free. James' free hand twitched slightly on his desire to grab those boobs.

Maggie went towards James and kneeled in front of him. Suddendly she looked serious and back at James. He stopped stroking to look at her and pay attention.

"Sorry, I forgot to say. I hate it when people touch my head as I'm giving blow jobs. I hope this is fine."

"Sure, no problem!" James replied. "It's a good thing you warned me though!"

Again, they smiled sweetly at eachother.

James then let his hands rest on the sofa and Maggie took his dick in her hand.

"This okay?" She said looking up at James.

"Yes, yes, go ahead" he said, with certain anticipation on his voice.

She then lowered her head and started licking the tip on his dick slightly. Only with the tip of her tongue. She then encircled it with her mouth and started bowing her head up and down slightly, while she left her tongue flat to feel the ridged of his dick on her tongue.

She kept doing that for a few moments, and James started humming very slightly in pleasure. Then said "Yes, oh yes, Maggie. You're good at this!"

Maggie chucked slightly with his dick in her mouth and kept up with her work.

She then took the dick out of her mouth with a pop. It was now completely covered on saliva and she took it in her right hand and started pumping it hard and fast.

"Oh, ooohhh, oohh yes!.... Mmmm- Maggie! If you keep this up too long we'll be done!"

"Don't worry!" She said smiling. She kept it up for a minute or so and when she saw his abs dtartinbto tense she slowed down a lot, though she kept pumping slowly. "Ooohhhhh, this was so good Maggie. I almost came" - "I know!" She said with a proud smile.

She then stood up. "Could you go ahead and get a condom on your dick while I take my jeans out?"

"Sure thing, Mags!"

When she turned around again she was completely naked and James had a pink condom on his dick.

"It looks slightly funny, with the pink colour" Maggie chucked a tiny bit.

"It doesn't turn you off, though, does it?"

"Not at all no! I sorta like those bits of fun during a fuck"

"Sure thing, me too" James smiled. "By the way... Can I touch you now?" 

"Of course! I'd love that!" Maggie replied "Should I sit next to you in the sofa?"

"Yeah, yeah. That'd be great!"

So Maggie sat beside James. He sucked his middle finger on his right hand and started to slide it, initially over her pussy lips.

Maggie sighed. James was good at this. He wad patient, and his touches so far felt like a caress. It felt like he actually really cared about her. Which he did, of course.

He then asked "Could you maybe open your legs a bit more, Mags?"

"Yeah, sure!"

So she did and then started to slowly pass his finger around her opening, which lead to Maggie releasing another sigh.

He then dipped the tip of his finger ever so slightly in her opening and took his finger to her clit.

"Oh fuck!" Maggie said at the first contact of his finger with her clit.

He then laid down and licked her clit a couple of times, which made Maggie, again, mumble "yes! Fuck....".

He decided on pinching her clit slightly between his fingers, being careful not to hurt her while he licked around and just inside her opening with his tongue. He particularly licked putting some pressure with his tongue on women's "southerner" part of their opening (the side closer to their asshole).

As he did this, Maggie pushed her hips up in enjoyment. "Oh! Sorry, James" she said immediately. "No worries! I sort of enjoy that. It means you're liking it!" He had to pull his face away from her cunt to say that.


	2. Winn solo. James & Maggie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn has some solo fun.
> 
> Implicit Maggie & James.

The last time Maggie and James were together, they decided to record it in a sex tape.

They discussed it later (and Maggie also checked in with Alex just in case) and decided that they would let any of the superfriends watch it, but nobody else out of their circle.

This is how this evening found Winn sitting in in his own sofa, laptop on the coffee table and long headphones plugged to it, hearing as James grunted while he pumped his dick repeatedly in Maggie's cunt, who was moaning hard, almost screaming every time James fiercely bottomed out.

"Still enjoying this?" Asked James on screen, finishing the sentence with a grunt as he pushed completely into Maggie again.

"Yes, yes! Go on, James! You're doing great! Some more! Some more, please, James." On screen Maggie definitely sounded desperate.

 

It felt so good for Winn to know that, in the video he was watching (and a couple weeks before, in real life) his partner in crime and best friend James was taking care of one of the purest souls he's ever known and who he loved like a sister. It was so important for Winn to know that, while this sex was happening, he was sure they were both feeling safe and happy and protrected and taken care of. He was sure that was also why Alex had no problem with it. He trusted James. She wouldn't be as relaxed and happy if Maggie had gone with some random extranger.

 

Talking about James, Winn was craving some dick. Maybe he'd call James later or the following day to see if the taller man felt like having some men-on-men fuck one of these days.

It was a common enough occurrence for them, since the moment they became close friends. But it had been almost a month without them having a good fuck together and Winn missed his friend's dick in his ass and in his mouth. And the awesome blowjobs James gave! James's ass wasn't bad either, but James didn't always feel in the mood for that. It was perfectly okay with Winn.

 

Back in the present, Winn's cock wasn't hard yet. He was quite relaxed enoying the sounds his friends were making on the video.

 

Suddendly he felt the need though. Since he didn't feel like cleaning anything up, he went to the bathroom with the laptop (for which he had made a water and fluid proof transparent cover) and he started to pump himself with one hand while he used the other to slowly put a finger up his ass. In that moment he let go the loudest of moans.

He started to think about how it would be to rub Maggie's clit and making her come. Or maybe Alex. He should probably ask one of them one of these days.

He pumped his cock harder as he inserted his finger further inside his butt.

He felt himself nearing orgasm.

He squeezed his dick for a few moments and then pumpped it hard, wishing James was here sucking his balls the way he did sooo well.

With that thought in mind, a couple of tick sprouts of come were finally released from his cock and landed on the bathroom mirror.

Winn had a thing for tasting himself, so he went to the mirror (which luckily he had cleaned that morning) and licked.

Humming happily at the taste, he cleaned everything up easily and got into the shower to get ready to sleep.


	3. Alex & Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Winn have some fun.

Alex was lying on her belly on the edge of her bed, her feet planted on the floor.

Maggie was on the sofa in their dinning room, enjoying a romcom (her guilty pleasure) with headphones on.

Behind Alex, Winn was standing, jeans pooled at his uncles, hands grabing Alex by her hips, his long, hard dick going in and out of Alex. He was making at effort to rub her inner walls with her dick perfectly, getting an angle she would enjoy the most.

"Oh! Yes! Winn! Winn! Give me more Winn! Harder! Faster, please!" Apparently Alex really was enjoying it, Winn thought, proudly.

He tried to go faster without loosing his angle which definitely was working for Alex (and it was for him too!).

After watching the video with James and Maggie Winn had felt curious about colourfull condoms and had chosen a green one for his night with Alex.

When he had shown it to her, about an hour ago, Alex had laughed a bit, saying that he still was a child in many ways. But then she had said she loved it and kissed Winn sweetly on his cheek... Before proceeding to grab his neck and kiss him passionately and slightly forcefully (not that he was complaining) on his lips. He started moaning at Alex's sheer passion in that moment.

 

So, at this moment Winn was watching as his green covered dick repeatedly came in and out from Alex's cunt. He could start to feel how Alex's walls pulsared around his dick.

He grabbed her hips a bit more forcefully for a second. He was also approaching his own orgams fast.

He then moved one of his hands to her front, put some pressure on her lower belly, and then went down untill he found her mound and put pressure there with his palm. He heard Alex scream at that with pleasure, followed by a loud moan.

He then pushed his hips and his dick inside Alex extra hard three more times and felt her come screaming like crazy around his dick. That sent him right over the edge as he also screamed coming inside Alex (and inside his green comdom).

 

He wanted to give Alex another orgasm, so later found Alex lyin on her back on the bed and him flicking her clit fast from side to side while he flicked one of her nipplee with his tongue until she came in a not-so-loud way, and Alex just stayed laying in bed feeling completely satted and calm.

 

Winn then came out from the room, after very softly kissing Alex's lips. He said goodbye to Maggie as he put his clothes back on, and let Maggie know that Alex would probably enjoy a few cuddles with her now.

Maggie thanked him, told him to take care, and came into the room to cuddle with her beautiful girlfriend.


	4. Imra & Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to know Imra better. (Yes, smut)

When Imra had first appeared in the DEO, Alex couldn't help but think how hot she was.

 

They didn't know eachother yet, though. So it was just a passing thought.

However, as time went by and Imra kept collaborating with the DEO in different cases, she started to become closer with the superfriends. She was particularly good friends with Kara, and Alex started admiring her as a person more and more. She was brave and loyal and always good for a good laugh. She really didn't like when people got mad or were unkind and she was always incredibly polite.

Kara invited her to a couple of superfriends get-togethers and though she didn't always join them, she was a good adition when she did.

 

After a few times of Imra joining the gang, an evening found them at Kara's with pizzas and a few drinks. They were just enjoying some laughs together, chatting of the week's happenings.

As the conversation stopped for a moment, Alex just said "Imra, I think you're really pretty." Maggie just smiled at that and turned to look adorably at her girlfriend. Alex could be so cute, as well as badass.

Imra smiled, flattered "Well, thank you Alex. That's a great complement coming from someone who sleeps every night next to Maggie. You are really beautiful yourself, Alex."

 

And that's how three weeks later found Imra lying on Alex's and Maggie's bed. "Lie on your back" Alex had said. "I want to see your beautiful face contorted in in pleasure" which had elicited a deep moan from Imra on hearing those words and made her immediately comply.

So now Imra lied on her back, spraled in the middle of the big bed, with alex kneeling in front of her pussy, half lying on her side and left arm for stability, pluging three fingers inside on Imra's cunt. Alex was sure Imra's moans could be heard in all the neighbouring appartments but she didn't care (she was actually sure her neighbours would be enjoying it as well, as she did when, often enough, the tables were turned). She loved hearing Imra's moans get louder and louder. Her eyes closed, her head slightly arched back.

It was a saturday morning, nearing noon and, while Alex fucked Imra, Maggie was getting ready to run a few errands.

Maggie entered the room, smiled at the scene and softly (though loud enough to be heard) said "Alex, love" with a smile on her face.

Alex then immediately stopped plunging her fingers into Imra, who let go a small, involuntary whine, which had Alex smirking slightly.

"Hey Baby" Alex smiled at Maggie, slightly breathless and sweaty.

Maggie smiled so tenderly and with a tiny bit of an smirk in there. "I'm leaving now to run those errands. Just wanted to let you know. And..." Her smirk widened "I was wondering if I could have her next time. If she wants me, of course." Maggie said pointing to Imra with her head.

Imra could do nothing else than moan quite loud at those words, with Alex's fingers still inside her, though still, not moving.

Alex smiled so widely and so tenderly at her girfriend. She wanted nothing more than to make Maggie happy and to see Maggie smile. If Maggie wanted with Imra, Alex would be delighted to know she enjoyed that, 'Cause she knew Maggie deserved everything good. And she'd love to see the grin that was sure to stick to Maggie's face for a long while after that happened.

"Of course, baby" Alex said "If Imra feels like it, I would love to know that you two are enjoying some time together." - "She really does moan beautifully, doesn't she?"

That made Imra release a new moan.

"She trully does" said Maggie, answering her girlfriend, but looking at Imra, so incredibly beautiful, legs and arms spread wide on the bed, pussy completely beautiful and glistening, her fluids soaking Alex's hand and Imra's thighs.

After a couple of seconds, Maggie looked back at Alex who was now smirking at how her girlfriend had been staring.

"I should get going now" Maggie said, while she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. "See you later love. Love you. Enjoy your time with that beauty on our bed".

"I sure will Mags. Love you so much babe. Have a good time this morning, see you in a couple hours"

 

As Maggie left the room, Alex turned to Imra and smiled. Imra nodded slightly on aproval to keep going, so Alex lied down a bit more, used her tongue to lick broadly on Imra's pussy (which had Imra moaning, nearly screaming), and then started to insert her fingers in Imra's pussy again. Slowly a few times, before gaining speed to keep eliciting the beautiful, gorgeous loud moans that had been happening before Maggie had entered the room.

Imra ended up coming, screaming so loud, and grabing Alex's arm desperately, which Alex loved even if it hurt a tiny little bit.

Imra then decided to push Alex on her back and ride her thigh like a mad woman. Back arched, kneeling, with one of her knees hitting Alex's pussy with each movement, which had Alex gasping for air and very close to coming after having watched Imra come and seeing her ride now.


	5. Maggie & Alex - James & Lucy - Kara & Lena & Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed in the title, there will be some sexual description of James, Winn, Lena, Kara, Alex, Lucy & Maggie.
> 
> Just so you know and you can skip if it's not your thing :)

On a particular evening, Alex and Maggie were meant to go to Kara's to meet the superfriends for an evening of boardgames.

It was getting a bit late, but Maggie was caught up at work, finishing for the week.

Alex decided to wait for her beautiful girlfriend to go to their friends.

 

After a few kisses and a few minutes' talk about the days work, the two girlfriends headed towards Kara's place for the evening.

On arriving there and as they were late, Alex used her own keys of the place to get themselves in.

 

As they did, however, the superfriends weren't exactly playing boardgames.

 

Lucy was sucking on James's cock, as James was half-sitting half-lying down in one of the comfy chairs. He was doing very shallow movements of his hips, pushing his dick a tiny bit into Lucy's mouth. He was also moaning low.

Lena was lying down on half the sofa, lying on her back, as Kara eat her out. Lena's eyes were closed in pleasure, her jaw tense out of enjoyment, her red lips closed and humming. Her hand has grabing Winn's cock and softly strocking him as she was pleasured.

 

After a couple of seconds of taking it all in, Maggie just said "Oh, well!" as she sruged, took Alex by her hand (who was still in shock, mouth hanging open), she took her in the  appartment and closed the door with her foot. Without waiting another second, Maggie then pushed Alex against a wall, placing one of her legs between her girlfriend's and started kissing her. The kiss was soft at first, though passionate, to softly take Alex out of her shock.

As Alex caught up, though, she was delighted. She hummed against her girlfriend's lips aand softly grabbed Maggie by the neck and her soft, beautiful hair.

Maggie started nipping at Alex's neck, which had Alex gasping, her eyes opening wide, looking up, and her hips pushing slightly into Maggie's, subconciously.

They could hear all their friends moaning and making various sex sounds. But it was all just a background noise to Alex. Nothing mattered as her girlfriend was next to her, in front of her, with all her attention to her.

There could be an earthquake and Alex isn't sure she would notice, or want to move to run to safety, at this point.

Maggie licked her path from Alex's lower neck to her ear, to wishper. "You know you are the only one, right?" Maggie said in a seductive but honest voice.

Alex could do nothing else than let out a breath.

"It's fun with them." Maggie continued "But it's just an entertainment." She puntuated that sentence by pushing her thigh hard up into Alex's centre. That had Alex gasping more loudly and grabing Maggie strongly by the back of her shoulders, as they were hugging so close.

Maggie nibbled very slightly on Alex's ear and licked her lobe, and then continued wishpering.

"You are the only one that matters. You are the only one I love. You are the only one I trully want."

On saying this, she went back to Alex's collarbone and started nibblin there. Meanwhile, her right hand came to Alex's ass, as her left one undid the froh botton and zipper to have more movement options. Maggie's hand in Alex's ass moved lower as she, just barelly, touched Alex's wetness on her cunt, which was soaking already.

Alex let out a loud whine at that.

Kara just then realized Alex and Maggie were in the house, so she let out a breathless "Oh, Alex! Hello there!" That had both Maggie and Lena chucling for a moment, before Lena's became a loud moan as Kara came back to pleasuring her pussy, getting her togue inside Lena's cunt and trying to suck all the wetness there.


	6. Alex & Winn (2)

"Hey Winn!"

"Hey! What's up, Alex!"

"Nothing, I'm just... I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely. As Maggie is out in a conference for a few days and Kara's on Supergirl duty for the whole evening..."

"Hey, it's okay. I can keep you company if you like!"

Alex smiled. "Thanks Winn. I'd like that, yeah!"

\------------

Hours later found Alex and Winn sitting on Alex's and Maggie's sofa, watching random animal documentaries on TV. Winn's head was resting on Alex's shoulder, as he felt really comfy with her adoptive sis.

"How are yoi feeling, Alex?"

"Fine. A lot better now that you're with me" Winn got a dopey grin at that. "Still a little riled up, though".

Winn really wanted to make his friend relaxed. He loved Alex so much.

"Would it help if I thouched your clit a bit?" Winn asked.

"Possibly... You could try." Alex got a tiny smirk. She loved how attentive her honorary brother could be.

 

After some clit rubbing from Winn, Alex did feel more relaxed.

Other feelings had awaken, though.

"Would it be okay if I sucked your cock? I feel like doing some cock sucking right now..."

"Sure thing! Got for it, sis! I don't think it's hard yet, though. I could work it for you a bit if you wanted, before hand..."

"Oh no! Don't worry Winn! I can start from the beginning, work with it even if it's not hard yet. It'll be more fun that way"

"Sure then!" Winn unzipped his jeans and undid the button, making his blue boxers with tinny pizzas drawn on them visible. He then pulled his dick out from the opening in his boxers.

"Oh... Emmm... Could you, maybe... Pull your boxers down? I think I'd like to maybe suck on your balls too!" Alex said.

"Oh! Sure! You just have to ask, Alex" so Winn did as instructed.


	7. James & Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is male body adoration. Skip if it's not your thing :)

James was looking down, at himself.

He was naked, standing beside his bed.

He was a muscular man, he worked hard to get those muscles.

He liked his pecks... He touched his left peck with his right hand. He grabbed the muscle there. He then teased his own nipple, dark and erect, sitting perfectly on the muscle.

He could see the muscles on his right arm. So bulky, so beautiful. He worked so hard for those.

He looked down at his abs, and he could see his semi-hard dick flopping.

His abs were so defined. You could so clearly see the lines between them. The V shape at his hips was so perfect. Defined and yet not too deep.

His dicks was getting harder.

He decided to give Winn a call.

"Hey man! How are you doing?" James said as Winn picked up the phone.

"Yeah. Hey man. I'm fine. Just having a lazy, Sunday morning. I'm thinking of going to the park to fly my drone later. Maybe meet any of the girls, Alex, Maggie or Kara or Lena, if they are up for a stroll through the park. Always nicer to chat with friends while flying the drone. What about you, James?"

 

"Well... Heh... I might have some different plans if you want to join me. But this'd be rather soon. You'd still have some time for the park later. Unless you wanna stay with me for longer, up to you. I was thinking of some cock-sucking? I'm already gettin hard and I know you live just 10 minutes away, and I was thinking of how pretty your mouth would look with my dick in it. If you feel like it of course! Completely cool if you don't! I'd probably see you Monday in any case for our weekly hangout at the caffee to catch up on life and Guardianing and such."

 

"Well, when you put it like that James! I do feel like it, yes! I'll be there in 15, I've still got to get dressed."

 

"Sure thing, man. I'll wait for you here"

\---

*Ding-dong*

"Winn, is that you, man?"

"Yes, James" Winn sounded slightly breathless. James wondered whether he was slightly aroused already or he had just hurried to get here in time.

On hearing the confirmation, James walked towards the door, fully naked, making sure to press his muscles so that they'd look more defined. His right hand was bussy playing with his hard dick, which he was sticking out by pushing his hips outwards. He used his left hand to open the door holding this pose.

Winn's mouth hang open, jaw slack and standing still for a few moments before he rapidly entered, closed the door behind him and kneeled before James, who then used his hand to gently tap Winn's nose with his big, dark, hard, wide dick.

"Is it okay if I rough you up, Winn? You know you only have to squeeze my hip and I'll stop immediately, whatever I'm doing. Same safe signs as always"

"Yeah, I'd like that very much, James" Winn definitely sounded breathless now and he just kept staring at James dick, not pulling his eyes from it at any moment since the door opened.

James laughed a tiny bit. But then got serious.

 

"Start sucking my dick, then, Schott"

 

Winn immediately got to work, he took James' cock in his mouth, caresing it with his lips and started slurping at the tip.

A low moan from James could be heard.

Winn then felt as James' hands got around Winn's head, which he expected. Winn then focused on letting his throat relax.

James slowly pushed his dick into Winn's mouth. "Yeah. Oh yeah! Just like that..." James said.

Winn gagged for a moment, but as his hand was still loose at James's thigh, he kept going a bit more, and then pulled his dick out conpletely.

"All good man?" James asked. He started to sound a bit breathless himself.

"Yeah. So good James. Keep going, please." Winn said without taking his eyes out of James's dick.

 


	8. Maggie & Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd person. Maggie eating Alex out.

You press your finger very lightly against her moist folds. She moans in return & you can't help but whimper. Her moans have such an efect on you... You dare and very slowly, while lightly leaving your thumb just on top of her clit, inch your head forwards and slowly and carefully lap at her folds with your tongue. She moans again. You whimper.

Your agreement has been that she's going to let you explore her, for a bit. And she'll just lie there, let you. Unless (or until) the pressure gets too much and she feels the need to touch you and then you'll make love in a more traditional (at least for you two) and passionate manner. Rather than this slow exploration.

After a couple seconds rest, you inch your head forwards again and kiss her on her folds, then you suck . That gets her moaning louder. And you can hear that she's just bitten into the pillow. She does that sometimes.

Your sucking got her folds parted so, with your thumb still lightly just placed on her clit, barelly making any pressure, only contact, you decide to use your tongue some more.

You delve just a tiny tiny bit into her channel, with just the tip of your tongue caressing her walls, and on your way out you put some pressure on her back wall. She knows you like that. She moans louder, though it is muffed by the pillow she's bitting into.


	9. Winn & Maggie. Body paint

She's got the different little tubes of body paint lined up on an old (but clean) piece of clothe, at the foot of the bed.

Winn is laying on his back, completely spraled on top of the bed. His wrists are, technically, restrained to the posts of the bed, but it's a restrain he can very easily slip off. He almost has to make an effort to not slipp away from those. It feels nice, though, knowing where his hands should be placed.

Maggie dips a couple of her fingers in the red paint, and forms a shinny red line on top of Winn's left side of his torso. It goes very close to his nipple and it makes him shiver.

He's completely naked. His cock is starting to get a bit hard. And he'd be slightly ashamed, because they aren't doing anything extrictly sexual. But this was part of the plan. Or at least very much in the realm of posibility. So he knows Maggie will be fine with it.

Maggie cleans her fingers in the little basin with water set in a small table beside the bed. Then she dips two fingers into green paint and forms a smiliar line, but green, on Winn's right side of his torso, this time.

She draws another line, this time in bright pink, up his right thigh. And a blue one up his left thigh.

Maggie can see how his cock twitches when her hands get to the upper part of his thighs. But she isn't bothered. This is her friend, after all. They have enough level of intimacy for this to be completely okay.

She then draws a white line, down the middle of his torso. It turns into an arrow, really. Pointing right at his hardening cock.

She starts drawing little green and pink flowers on his arms. And at some point Winn gets ticklish, and they laugh for a bit together. They love sharing these moments of intimacy. They really care for eachother, and love eachother. But sometimes, they are different enough that conversations don't always do it for them. So they try to find some sort of games to play together. Sometimes it's Mario Kart. Today was body painting... With Winn restrained. And naked.

Maggie goes to wash her hands, and Winn just rests on the bed. He knows his role is mostly passive today. Hr also knows he can change that at any moment if he feels uncomfortable, just with a word to Maggie. But he feels completely at ease, right now. More relaxed than he's been in the last few weeks.

Maggie goes back to the bedroom, with her hands washed, after having pecked her girlfriend, who is in the kitchen, arranging some stuff in the fridge & doing the dishes.

She moves the paint away from the bed. And goes to grab something from the bedside table. But stops right before. "You'll let me know if anything makes you feel uncomrtable, or you want me to stop or change anything, right Shott?" Maggie says smiling sweetly at Winn.

"Of course Maggie, as always." Maggie feels the need to kiss his lips lightly ('cause he's so sweet!) So she leans over and asks "Is it okay if I kiss you, Winn?"

"Please" is all Winn says. So they kiss for a moment.

Then Maggie goes back to the bedisde table to grab a vibrating dildo. Bright pink. Not too big. She really likes it.

She sits beside Winn and starts sucking the dildo. Winn moans lowly and then whimpers. Maggie just smiles sweetly. She then presses the dildo to her clit, and she's the one moaning.

\----

Twenty minutes later finds Maggie comming hard, with Winn's comdom covered dick inside of her as Winn spills his seed inside the white comdom and shakes with pleasure.


End file.
